Safety/Gallery
Gallery File:SafetyGlitterTransition.png|Glitter transition TheBigRedCarinCountingandNumbers.jpg|The Big Red Car TheNonrealisticWigglesinCountingandNumbers.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles TheAwakeWigglesinCountingandNumbers.jpg|The Awake Wiggles CountingandNumbers20.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car CaptainFeatherswordinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheS.SFeatherswordinCountingandNumbers.jpg|The S.S Feathersword TheOtherWigglesinCountingandNumbers.jpg|The Other Wiggles AnthonyandMurrayinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Anthony and Murray CaptainandAnthonyinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Captain and Anthony TheBigRedCarandtheS.SFeathersword.jpg|The Big Red Car and the S.S Feathersword TreasureHunt.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword passing 10 Wiggle-trees CaptainFeatherswordlookingatTreasureMap.jpg|Captain Feathersword looking at Treasure Map CaptainFeatherswordSpottingtheX.png|Captain Feathersword spotting the X CaptainFeatherswordDiggingforTreasure.jpg|Captain Feathersword digging for Treasure MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Murray and Captain CountingandNumbers21.jpg|The Wiggles looking at counting book CountingandNumbers22.jpg|"Well, blow me down." TheWigglesBlowingCaptainFeatherswordDown.jpg|The Wiggles blowing Captain Feathersword down CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninCountingandNumbers.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down CountingandNumbers25.jpg|The Wiggles BlowMeUp.jpg|''"Blow me up."'' TheWigglesBlowingCaptainFeatherswordUp.jpg|The Wiggles blowing Captain Feathersword up CaptainFeatherswordonPalmTree.jpg|Captain Feathersword on palm tree TreasureHunt2.jpg|Captain Feathersword looking at a number book File:SafetyTransition1.png File:TheWigglesandFloraDoor.jpg|The Wiggles and Flora Door File:TheWigglesinWiggleFood.jpg|The Wiggles give the magic word "Please" File:SafetyBoneTransition.png|Bone transition WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinYourBody.jpg|Wags and Captain File:TeachingYourDogtoFetchBook.jpg|Captain Feathersword holding a "Teaching Your Dog to Fetch" book HowToFetch.jpg|Captain Feathersword teaching Wags how to fetch HowToFetch2.jpg File:YourBodyRippleTransition1.png|Purple ripple transition File:YourBodyRippleTransition2.png|Yellow ripple transition File:YourBodyRippleTransition3.png|Blue ripple transitin File:YourBodyRippleTransition4.png|Red ripple transition File:SafetyRippleTransition.png|Ripple transition File:BigRedCarSafetytitlecard.png|Big Red Car File:SafetyBigRedCarTransition.png|Big Red Car transition File:TheWigglesinSafety.jpg|The Wiggles File:WagsinSafety.jpg|Wags File:Safety4.jpg File:TheWigglesandWagsinSafety.jpg|Wags and The Wiggles File:Safety6.jpg File:CaptainFeatherswordinSafety.jpg|Captain Feathersword File:Safety8.jpg File:TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinSafety.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain and Flora TheProWigglyHumansandFloraDoor.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinSafety.jpg|Jeff and Captain File:Safety10.jpg|Captain waving goodbye to the Wiggles File:Wags,CaptainFeatherswordandFloraDoor.jpg|Wags, Captain and Flora File:WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinSafety.jpg|Captain waving goodbye to Wags File:Safety12.jpg File:FloraDoorandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Flora File:Safety14.jpg File:FloraSinging.jpg|Flora singing File:FloraBlowingCaptainFeatherswordDown.jpg|Flora blowing Captain Feathersword down File:SafetyCGIDorothyTransition.png|CGI Dorothy transition File:FlorainSafety.jpg|Flora File:DorothyinSafety.jpg|Dorothy File:Safety16.jpg File:Safety17.jpg File:Safety18.jpg|Dorothy's feet on ladder File:Safety19.jpg|Dorothy's feet dangling File:Safety20.jpg|Ladder File:CloudTransition.jpg FruitSalad-1998Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Fruit Salad" File:FruitSaladSafetytitlecard.png|Fruit Salad File:SafetySeahorseTransition.png|Seahorse transition File:JeffandWagsinSafety.jpg|Jeff and Wags TheUnforgottenWigglesinSafety.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles File:TheAwakeWigglesinSafety.jpg|The Awake Wiggles File:HenryinSafety.jpg|Henry TheWigglesandHenryinSafety.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry File:Safety24.jpg|The Wiggles, Henry and Wags File:MurrayinSafety.jpg|Murray File:Safety25.jpg|Murray and Henry File:Safety26.jpg File:JeffinSafety.jpg|Jeff File:Safety28.jpg File:ShiningShoes-Safety.jpg|"Shining Shoes" HenryandWagsinSafety.jpg|Henry and Wags File:Safety30.jpg File:MurrayandHenryinSafety.jpg|Murray and Henry File:Safety31.jpg File:Safety32.jpg File:AnthonyinSafety.jpg|Anthony File:Safety34.jpg File:Safety35.jpg File:Safety36.jpg File:Safety37.jpg File:Safety38.jpg File:GregandtheCatfish.jpg File:Safety40.jpg File:TheUnderwaterBigBandinSafety.jpg|The Underwater Big Band File:Safety41.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry JeffandAnthonyinSafety.jpg|Jeff and Anthony File:Safety42.jpg GregandJeffinSafety.jpg|Greg and Jeff GregandMurrayinSafety.jpg|Greg and Murray File:Safety43.jpg|Wags swimming TheOtherWigglesinSafety.jpg|The Other Wiggles File:Safety44.jpg File:Safety45.jpg File:SafetyFishTransition.png|Fish transition File:HatOnMyHead(1999)1.png|The Wiggles and their sun hats File:HatOnMyHeadtitlecard.jpg|Hat On My Head File:HatOnMyHead(1999)2.jpg File:HatOnMyHead(1999)3.png File:HatOnMyHead(1999)4.jpg|The Wiggles wearing raincoats File:HatOnMyHead(1999)5.png File:HatOnMyHead(1999)6.png File:HatOnMyHead(1999)7.png File:HatOnMyHead(1999)8.png File:HatOnMyHead(1999)9.png File:HatOnMyHead(1999)10.png File:HatOnMyHead(1999)11.png File:HatOnMyHead(1999)12.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles File:HatOnMyHead(1999)13.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles File:HatOnMyHead(1999)14.png File:SafetyTheS.SFeatherswordTransition.png|The S.S Feathersword transition File:CaptainFeatherswordandTheWagettes.jpg|Captain Feathersword and the Wagettes File:Safety47.jpg File:Safety48.jpg File:Safety49.jpg File:Safety50.jpg File:Safety51.jpg File:CaptainFeatherswordandFluffy.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Fluffy File:Safety52.jpg File:Safety53.jpg File:CaptainFeatherswordTicklinginSafety.jpg|Captain tickling File:Safety55.jpg File:Safety56.jpg File:Safety57.jpg File:Safety58.jpg File:TheWagettesinSafety.jpg|The Wagettes File:SkallyinSafety.jpg|Skally File:FluffyinSafety.jpg|Fluffy File:Safety59.jpg File:SafetyTransition2.png LookBothWaysSafetytitlecard.jpg|Look Both Ways File:SafetyBeeTransition.png|Bee transition File:Safety60.jpg|Wags running File:GregandWagsinSafety.jpg|Greg and Wags File:GreginSafety.jpg|Greg running AnthonyandMurrayinSafety.jpg|Anthony and Murray running File:Safety62.jpg|Anthony running File:HenryandJeffinSafety.jpg|Henry and Jeff running File:HenryinWiggletown.jpg|Henry in Wiggletown File:Safety64.jpg DorothyandWagsinSafety.jpg|Dorothy and Wags File:Safety65.jpg TheOppositeWigglyGroupInSafety.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group File:Safety66.jpg File:TheWigglesandDorothyinSafety.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy File:Safety.jpg|The Wiggles getting Dorothy out File:Safety67.jpg File:Safety68.jpg File:Safety69.jpg File:CaptainandDorothyinSafety.jpg|Captain and Dorothy File:Safety71.jpg|''"Blow me up."'' File:TheWigglesandDorothyBlowingCaptainFeatherswordUp.jpg|The Wiggles blowing Captain Feathersword up File:TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinSafety.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group TheLandWiggleFriendsinSafety.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends TheWiggleFriendsinSafety.jpg|The Wiggle Friends File:TheWigglyGroupinSafety.jpg|The Wiggles giving Dorothy a safety tip File:TheEarlyWigglyGroupandTheWagettes.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group and the Wagettes File:TheWigglyGroupandTheWagettes.jpg|The Wiggly Group and the Wagettes File:Safety73.jpg File:Safety74.jpg File:Safety75.jpg File:SafetyCameraTransition.png|Camera transition File:OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSea-TheWigglyBigShow(Titleless)1.png File:OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSeaSafetytitlecard.jpg|Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea File:OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSeaSafety2titlecard2.png File:OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSea-TheWigglyBigShow(Titleless)2.png File:OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSea-TheWigglyBigShow(Titleless)3.png File:OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSea-TheWigglyBigShow(Titleless)4.png File:SafetyFlowerTransition.png|Flower transition Promos DorothyinGarden.jpg|A promo picture of Dorothy on a ladder Safety-PromoPicture.jpg|A promo picture of this episode Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 2 Galleries Category:1999 Category:1999 Episode Galleries